


Bite Me

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not that much, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Stephen is just an idiot, Vampires, some blood is spilled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: "Stephen?" Tony asked, looking at the man now gripping his hand. "Are you ok?" asked again after few second of silence, feeling the ice cold skin of the other man freeze his wrist, and the grip turning more strong by the second.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta as usual, sorry.

In a month everything changed in Stephen life, and not in the best way.

Stephen just couldn't believe what happened, to him! A parasite infected his body. An old one, but a parasite nonetheless, since the old casket fell on the floor releasing the little creature, changing his body into one of the vampire. 

Changing his life forever.

At the beginning he didn’t even noticed what was happening to him.

It started slow, like a common cold. His body started to reject food, making him sick in the stomach. Cold shiver started to run down his back and cold sweat formed on his forehead, his body temperature dropped in unhealthy way. A little paper cut from a random person, a single drop of blood, in another room, and his sense focused only on that. The smell, the fragrance, the color... his vision zoomed on the red droplet and his mind shut down, like nothing else was important.

Till the day Stephen stopped to exist, and the parasite nearly took complete control.

"Stephen?" Tony asked, looking at the man now gripping his hand. "Are you ok?" asked again after few second of silence, feeling the ice cold skin of the other man freeze his wrist, and the grip turning more strong by the second.

“STEPHEN!” Tony shouted, making the man snap out of his mind, focus on Tony hand in his now near his lips. Like that Stephen just let his hand go, turned around and moved out of the room, living Tony with his hand in mid air, with blood slowly dripping down his forearm.

Stephen couldn't believe what just happened. Couldn't believe he nearly bit Tony. He needed to find a solution, even if he didn't know what, so he did the stupidest thing he could think off. He bit his own arm, trying to sooth his hunger. Trying to quell the growing fear and need to just attach his teeth to Tony skin, and never let go.

Stephen tried and tried. Started even to avoid big crowd. Started to avoid everyone, when even the little blood he could put his hands on wasn't enough. Avoided the Avengers, avoided Tony and closed himself in his world.

\---

Tony was a genius for a reason. Noticed the strange behavior from Stephen, started to ask question, started to observe, and more then anything just listened to the people around him. Wong for the most part.

Vampire. Stephen had become a vampire.

Tony didn't know how to act, didn't know what to do, only knew that Stephen needed to drink, and live.

"Stephen?" Tony called one day after a mission, in which the sorcerer was active. Removing his armor revealing a big cut on his side. For one time time, Tony was glad that the bad guy of the day stabbed him and not someone else, so he just started to poke the wound to make it spill more blood. Trying to switch back on the instinct that Stephen tried to cut off.

"Stephen?" Tony called again after few minute of silence. Letting a deep sigh and moving toward the elevator door, not receiving the answer he was searching for, but knowing full well that Stephen was inside the elevator, just not coming out.

"Fri..." Tony said “ now…” just few second before the door of the elevator opened and a wide eyed Stephen jumped on him, knocking Tony off his feet, and against the wall, letting his fang sink on his jugular, starting to sucks. "Fri, lock down of the entire floor."

" _ Done Boss _ "

With that the light in the corridor dimmed, the door locked and silence descended on them, with only the sucking sound coming from Stephen and word of nothing coming from Tony's mouth soothing and tender filling the air.

Warm and full. Stephen started to come back after some time, a limp body in his arm, a familiar voice in his ears.

"Welcome back." Tony warm and tired voice reached his now clear mind, making him stop, detach himself and let Tony body slip completely on the floor. "Welcome back." Tony repeated again in a lower tone before closing his eyes and starting to snore. His side covered in blood, his skin pale and two little puncture on the side of his neck right above his arterial vein.

"Oh God..." Stephen nearly killed Tony. “Oh God...” and yet he was sporting a very visible hard on. His stomach was full, his head was clear and he was happy for the first time in few month. Happy, thanks to a self sacrificing genius.

\---

"Hey" Tony opened his sleepy eyes on a worried, and yet now colorful and more alive Stephen near his bed. "You full now?" Tony asked with a sleepy voice and little smile playing on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, I just don't know what happened" Stephen started, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, now clear. "I just..." but Tony just grabbed his hand and pulled him on the bed.

"Shush, sleep now, words after" Tony said, trying, and failing, to tuck Stephen head under his chin. "You are way to tall" Tony sighed and just put his head under Stephen chin wriggling.

"Tony..." Stephen started with a deep sigh, making Tony warm body near him the center of his world. His new strange world, filled with dark and light at the same time. Filled with that little warm and fuzzy feeling forming in his gut. Filled with this little man now in his arms.

"Later." Tony said in a soft tone, hugging Stephen and burying his head in the soft fabric of the sorcerer shirt. 

"Ok." Stephen said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, feeling Tony steady heartbeat lulling him into sleep. "Ok." Repeated just before letting the last bit of fear disappear and finally peace take over.

" _Love you_." Tony said to the now sleeping body holding him in a strong embrace, letting the peace and steady breathing of Stephen lull him back into the dream word were everything was perfect and his love returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment are always loved. ♥


End file.
